


Just Plain Evil

by Hello_Spikey



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Spikey/pseuds/Hello_Spikey
Summary: Tara has an emergency with which Spike has NO intention of helping her.





	Just Plain Evil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rbfvid](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rbfvid).



> Okay this is for **rbfvid** who requested Spike/Miss Kitty Fantastico.
> 
> That was just plain EVIL. So this is just plain FLUFF. Quite literally.
> 
> Enjoy, evil one.

Spike was enjoying a bit of the Summer’s house TV – nearly four times the size of the little box he’d nicked for the crypt. Dawn had finally given in and gone up to her bed to sleep, a fine evening’s babysitting well accomplished.

Then Tara burst in the door looking frantic, blonde hairs sticking to her cheeks and her coat hanging down her shoulders. “Crisis,” was the first word out of her mouth.

Spike looked regretfully at Cannonball Run III. “Monsters? Vampires? Can it wait?”

“In-laws.” Tara dropped a plastic crate on Spike’s lap, and grocery bag.

Spike gasped from the weight. “Wait… what?” He dumped everything off his lap – there was a yowl of protest from inside the plastic crate. “I know in-laws are the scariest monsters on the planet, but…”

“Weekend trip. Couldn’t get out of it. Oh god. Make sure she always has fresh water!”

And Tara was out the door again, in just as much of a flutter of loose fabric as she had entered.

From the sideways cat-crate on the floor, Miss Kitty Fantastico yowled forlornly.

“Yeah, suck it up,” Spike said. He stretched his legs up on the sofa and tucked his hands behind his head.

A heart-rending cry of infinite feline sorrow followed. Spike pretended to be unmoved, but when too long a period of silence followed, he opened the crate to make sure the cat was okay.

Miss Kitty leaped nimbly over his arm and onto the couch. By the time Spike turned, she was settling down in a circle right where his butt had been.

“Oi.”

Miss Kitty raised her head just slightly, blinked slowly, and then snuggled down.

Spike frowned. “Well, don’t think I’m going to just let you sit there. I’m a big tough vampire and I’m well above disturbing little kittens.”

Spike tucked his hands under Miss Kitty Fantastico and the cat seemed to adhere to the couch like she was sewn to it and emitted a painful whine that Spike wanted to pretend he didn’t feel a pang of regret but… oh sod it. He let the cat go. She immediately started purring so loudly he KNEW it was a put-on.

“Liar.” He sat down next to the cat, on the slightly less cushy spot on the couch, and picked up the remote control.

He had just gotten back into the fascinating cinematic adventures when he felt something warm and soft against his thigh. He looked down. Miss Kitty Fantastico had set her tiny little chin on his leg. Her soft throat, radiating heat through his jeans, vibrated with a slight purr.

Spike utterly did NOT coo and start petting her just between her ears. Because evil, badass vampires don’t do that. Nor did they enjoy that warm, soft feeling, like a tiny piece of love and life in their hands. Nor did he love it when she pressed up against his fingers and laid her throat so trustingly against his palm. He completely, utterly did not pick her up and cuddle her on his chest.

Diabolical harlot just stole his heart. Proof cats were even more badass and evil than vampires.

Kitty Fantastico blinked her big kitty eyes up at Spike, her wee chin on his chest. She grinned, showing a little bit of fang.

"Yeah," Spike said, ruffling the fur on her cheek. “You’re a vicious killer too, eh?”

“Mew.”

Spike thought he heard approval and understanding in that mew. “Yeah, that’s right, just two evil characters, thinking evil thoughts together. Stone cold bastards, us.”

Spike laid back on the sofa with Miss Kitty on his tummy, and they totally did NOT snuggle together through the rest of Cannonball Run.

***

Tara ran up the stairs to Buffy’s house, nervous now that the horrors of meeting Willow’s parents had passed. She wouldn’t put it past Spike to have left poor Miss Kitty in her carrier all night.

As she threw open the front door, she heard a soft “Mew?”

Miss Kitty Fantastico peeked up at her from Spike’s chest. The vampire was sacked out, sprawled over the couch, mouth hanging open, one slack hand still resting on the kitten’s nape.

And Tara totally did not gasp at the adorable picture they made, nor did she take three pictures with her cell phone.

Now that would have just been evil.


End file.
